The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method for treating a substrate, and more particularly, to a substrate treatment apparatus having a cluster structure and a substrate treatment method using the same.
Semiconductor devices are manufactured by treating a substrate such as a silicon wafer through several processes and forming circuit patterns on the treated substrate.
In general, such a semiconductor device is manufactured through following processes: an oxidation process for forming a thin oxide layer on a substrate, a photoresist process for applying a photoresist, an exposure process for irradiating light corresponding to a circuit pattern onto the substrate, a development process for developing a layer onto which the light is irradiated, an etching process for selectively removing unnecessary portions to form a circuit pattern, an implantation process for implanting impurities into a portion of the substrate connected to the circuit pattern, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process for depositing a chemical material such as gas on a surface of the substrate to form an insulation layer or a conductive layer, and a metallization process for connecting a wire to the circuit formed on the surface of the substrate. The above-described processes are performed within a chamber.
Recently, as the miniaturization and the high density integration of the semiconductor device are increased, various chambers for performing these complex compresses are required. According to this trend, a layout between chambers in semiconductor manufacturing equipment so as to improve a throughput of the semiconductor device and effectively perform the semiconductor manufacturing processes. For representative example, semiconductor manufacturing equipment having a cluster structure is disclosed in Korean Registration Patent No. 10-0839911.